A New Begining
by Sammi04
Summary: Elena wants to turn, but will Damon agree. I suck at titles and summary's just read it please! From the tv series and parts from the book!


Dear Diary,

I was in love with Stephan at one point. You remember that. But he changed for the worst and Damon was changing for the better. Maybe I was never really in love with Stephan because if I truly was wouldn't I try to help him through his problems not leave him for his older, hotter I might add, brother? I'm not sure? All I know now is that I love Damon with all my heart. And that is why I've decided to let him turn me. We will probably have a fight about it. He wants me to stay human but I want him forever. I'm afraid if I stay human when I grow old and die he will go back to the way he used to be or kill himself. I know he will give in. He always does. If it's something I really want he hates to say no. and plus this will benefit him too. He gets to be with the girl he loves for eternity! Stephan left as soon as I said I was not in love with him and that I was in love with his brother. I'm sure it hurt but he'll get over it.

EPOV:

Why isn't he answering his phone I have been calling and texting him all day! I threw my phone on my bed and before it could hit the mattress it was in Damon's hands.

"Well, I see you're in a bad mood. Why don't I come back another time." He said walking to the door.

"Damon get your ass back here now!" I said

"I was only kidding babe, what's wrong?" he asked coming up and brushing the hair outta my eyes.

"You, that's what's wrong! Where is your phone? I've called and texted you a million times!" I yelled

"I must have left it at the house. I've been gone all day." he replied

"Where were you?" I wondered

"It's a surprise." He answered

"You know I hate surprises, just tell me it's the very least you could do since I've been worrying about you all day." I said

"Well, I was going to give you it tomorrow, but now will be fine too I guess." He said pulling out a jewelry box and handed it to me.

I opened it up and inside it was the most beautiful golden locket I had ever seen. I immediately jumped in his arms and kissed him!

"So, I'm guessing you like it?" he said laughing and leaning down to kiss me again.

"Like it? I love it." I said "but what is it for?"

"What do you mean what is it for? I can't buy my girlfriend, who I love, very dearly a necklace for no reason?" he whispered in my ear, his voice gave me chills when he talked like that.

"I." he said kissing my check, "love." He said kissing my lips softly, "you." He said kissing my neck. Man, he knew just what to say and do to get my heart racing!

"I love you too." I said breathlessly. He chuckled and went to lie on my bed. I snuggled up to him.

Should I ask him to turn me? He is in a good mood. It's worth a try.

"Hey baby, you know what I really want?" she asked

"This" he replied kissing her lips.

"Well besides that!" she said

"Hmm… this" he said deepening the kiss after a minute she was getting dizzy. She pulled away.

"Besides that too!" she whispered.

"You don't seem too sure about that." He said leaning in once again for another kiss. She dodged the kiss and whispered

"Change me?"

"Hmmm… No."

"And why not?" she asked.

She had prepared herself for a long speech from him but all he replied was "you'll regret it, love."

"Not if I get you forever." She retorted

"Let's not spoil a good moment, dear." He said

"Fine, but I'm not through with this conversation." She said

"Well, of course not, you haven't gotten what you wanted yet." He said

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" She said quite offended.

"Nothing now let's drop this conversation, please." He said

"Well, what do you want to talk about then?" she asked

"Actually talking wasn't really on my mind." He replied.

She giggled and said "oh really what do you have in mind? I hope something like this." She said leaning in for a kiss and just like that the conversation had ended. He deepened the kiss. 

AN: Next chapter will be here soon! Please review? Thanks! =]


End file.
